Damned Corona Virus Akin Ka Nalang
by extra rice
Summary: Songfic, based on the song "Akin Ka Nalang" by Itchyworms.


"**Damned Corona Virus!--Akin ka nalang--"**

* * *

A Tagalog oneshot, mostly humor. Read and review! And if you are not Filipino but you are interested in this, then I could translate it! Just drop me a review! And, don't flame me for using this language! I won't accept, "This story sucks! I can't understand it!" reviews. How would you know if a story is nice if you can't read it, ha? So read if you can understand the language, and ask me politely for a translation!

"talking"

'thinking'

'**INNER SAKURA SPEAKING HERE!'**

"_Singing"_

* * *

"Wow ang gwapo mo ngayon, honey!"

"Hoy akin siya! Di ba, Neji-kun?"

"Di a! Ako ang syota mo, Neji-kun!"

"Hoy mali ka no! Sa panaginip mo lang yan!"

Pinapaligiran ng maraming babae si Hyuuga Neji. E, yan kasi, chickboy, kaya't tuwing Araw ng Puso, nagkakaproblema siya kung sino ang pipiliin.

Huwag kang magkamali sa pag-isip mo; ni isa sa kanila ay totoong syota niya. Yan ang mga lipon ng mga babae na dinedate niya tuwing Araw ng Puso. Paano siya nakakuha ng maraming babae sa dalawampu't lima niyang taon ng buhay ay isa pa ring misteryo, pero may mas malaki pa na kababalaghan: paano niya naipon ang lahat ng mga ex-fangirls ni Uchiha Sasuke.

Lahat ng mga alagad-de-lokaloka ni Sasuke ay nakuha na ni Neji.

E, sori nagkamali po. HALOS lahat lang. Meron pang isa.

At siya hinahanap ni Neji ngayon.

Si HARUNO SAKURA.

Walang awa na itinaboy ni Neji ang kanyang mga babae at pumunta sa training grounds 3, kung saan nakita niya nag babaeng may kakaibang kulay ng buhok.

Si Sakura ay nakatayo sa gitna ng training grounds, na halos di na training grounds kung tingnan dahil sa napakaraming butas nito. 'Magaling, magaling, magaling. Di ko inakala na ganito siyang kalakas. Mukhang nakajackpot ako nito a,' sabi ng utak ni Neji, at si Neji ay nag-smirk.

"A, Sakura-san, mukhang napakagaling mo na sa larangan ng taijutsu," ani Neji. Napaliko si Sakura, at nang makita niya ang drop-dead-gorgeous smirk ng matsong papa, napablush siya. "A, i-i-ikaw pala yan, Ne-e-ji. Bakit ba ho't naparito kayo?" Inayos ng babae ang kanyang marumi na hitsura, at napa-smirk na naman ulit si Neji.

Subalit, si Sasuke, na sparring partner ni Sakura at sa ngayon ay nagtatago sa isang puno, ay napa-isip. 'Sige lang, Hyuuga. Pa-cute ka lang kay Sakura. Di yan magkakagusto sa iyo. Ang kanyang puso at mata ay nakatutok lang sa akin!'

"Sakura-san, pwede ba kitang ikadate mamayang gabi?" ani Neji. Nang marinig ito ng binibini, napasomersault ang kanyang inner Sakura.

'**OMG SAKURA! SI NEJI, SI NEJI! INIIMBITA TAYO! YEEEZZZ!'** sabi ng inner Sakura kay Sakura.

Napa-smirk si Sasuke. 'Sigurado akong di siya sasang-ayon niyan! Baliw siya kapag di siya tututol!'

"Siyempre naman, Neji-kun! Sino ba naming baliw na tututol sa iyo?" Tumakbo si Sakura patungo kay Neji at nagsmile. "SO…Kailan at saan?"

"Kita tayo dito, alas sais ng gabi. Suotin mo ang pinakamagandang kimono mo. Gusto kong gawing espesyal ang unang date natin."

Napa-melt si Sakura sa huling pangungusap ni Neji. **'YOU GO GIRL!' **sigaw ni inner Sakura.

Nag-smirk si Neji kay Sakura bago siya nawala sa isang "poof" at bola ng usok.

Samantala naman, si Sasuke ay hindi makakapaniwala sa sagot ni Sakura. Di naman na inaakala nya na cheap ang taste ni Sakura, pero ayaw niya, AYAW niya TALAGA na makadate ni Sakura si Neji, lalo na sa gabi! Alam niya na pampalipas-oras lang ng arroganteng Hyuugang iyon si Sakura, at baka may masamang mangyayari kay Sakura na talagang pagsisihan ng babae!

Nang naramdaman ni Sasuke ang pagbigat ng puso niya, nagulat ang binata sa kanyang konklusyon:

**MAHAL NIYA SI SAKURA.**

**MAHAL SI SAKURA.**

**MAHAL SAKURA.**

**MAHAL AT MURA.**

**EEEEEWWWW…..**

Napa-yuck si Sasuke nang naisipan niya nag dalawang unanong ubod ng pangit. Bakit naman at yun pa ang mga ngalan nila? Bakit naman at napakalapit lang sa kanyang unang pangungusap ang mga ngalang iyan?

Kinalimutan ni Sasuke ang tungkol kay Mahal at Mura nang sumigaw si Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, uwi muna ako ha! May date pa ako mamaya! Train lang ulit tayo bukas!" at nawala si Sakura mula sa training grounds.

Hindi matago ni Sasuke ang kanyang galit at selos, at naisipan niya. 'Hindi ako magpapatalo! Akin lang si Sakura!'

"Ha-choo!" Biglang nangati ang ilong ni Sakura. Di niya inakala na magkakasipon siya, lalo na sa gabi ng unang date niya. Ay, di pala. Ikalawa niya, kasi unang date niya yung kasama siya ni Naruto sa gabi ng pag-alis ni Sasuke.

"Bakit ngayon? Peste talaga tong corona virus na ito! Sa unang date ko pa naman tumira…"

'**OI MALI KA. IKALAWA MO NA TO. SI NARUTO YONG-'**

'Oo na, oo na. Sige…ikalawa. Pero wag na wag mong ipa alala sa akin ang gabing iyon!'

'**OKEY!'**

"Um, Sakura-san?"

"Ay, Neji-kun! Ikaw pala…Ehehe..a-Ha-" Tinakpan ni Sakura ang kanyang bibig. Tumingin si Neji na may awa sa mata kay Sakura. "Sakura-san, magpahinga ka muna. Baka pagod na pagod ka mula sa training mo kanina."

"A…Neji-kun..sori ka..Inaksaya ko lang ang oras mo.."

"Sa totoo, Sakura, ito ang pinakamagandang date ko. Lalo na't ang kadate ko ay ang pinakamagandang babae sa mundo."

'**ANG CHEAP NG PICK-UP LINE NA YON, HA!' **ani inner Sakura. Subalit, ang panlabas na Sakura ay sinpula na ng isang kamatis.

* * *

Sa ilalim ng isang lipon ng dahon, malapit nang sumabog si Sasuke. Hindi niya mapaniwalaan na yon lang ang sinabi ng Hyuuga, tapos si Sakura ay sinpula na ng paboritong pagkain niya! 'Dapat ipakita ko sa kanya na hindi ko bibitawan si Sakura!'

"Neji-kun, salamat talaga."

Si Neji at Sakura ay nakatayo sa labas ng pintuan ng apartment ni Sakura matapos silang pumasyal. Tiningnan ni Neji si Sakura ng ilang minuto na walang sinasabi. Hindi naintindihan ng dalaga ang ibig ipasa ni Neji sa kanya, at hindi niya napigilan ang kanyang pagkalito.

Habang nagtitigan pa ang dalawang kadate sa ibaba, may dalawang lalaki na nagkakandarapa sa bubong ng tahanang nasa harap ng apartment ni Sakura.

"Oi, dobe, ang microphone!" Pinilit ni Sasuke na bumulong kay Naruto, na sa ngayon ay nahihirapan sa mga kakaibang equipment na binili ni Sasuke, para hindi sila mabuking ng kanilang target. "Saan ba rito ang may-kufrone? Teka muna, ano ang kufrone?" Si Naruto ay napabulong rin, pero talagang halata sa boses niya na nalilito siya.

Tinulak ng Uchiha ang kanyang kaibigan at kinuha ang microphone mula sa likuran. "O, Naruto. Pindutin mo ang tatsulok."

"Ito?" Tinuro ni Naruto ang sinabi ni Sasuke na button, at tumango si Sasuke. Ginawa ni Naruto ang sabi ng binata.

Pero nang tumugtog na nag kanta, napa-ekis ang mga kilay ni Sasuke at binigyan niya ng death glare si Naruto. Ang blond ay nagtago sa likuran ng higanteng speaker sa takot na papatayin ng kaibigan.

Nang marinig nina Neji at Sakura ang biglang tugtog ng musika, tiningnan nila ang pinanggalingan nito, at nang makita nila ang isang galit na Sasuke na nakatayo sa bubong ng tahanan na nasa harap nila, wala silang maisip na dahilan.

'Patay na patay ka talaga, Naruto! Maling CD ang nilagay mo!' Pumula si Sasuke sa hiya na kanyang naramdaman. 'Bakit at sa lahat ng mga kanta, ito pa??'

Nag-sigh si Sasuke at nang matapos ang intro ng kanta, bumuka ang kanyang bibig at lumabas ang mga salita.

"_Wag kang maniwala dyan, di ka niya mahal talaga. Sayang lang ang buhay mo mapupunta ka lang sa kanya…"_

Nang mapatuloy ang pag-awit ni Sasuke, natulala si Sakura. Hindi niya inakalang ibabasura ng hambog na Uchiha na iyon ang reputasyon para sa kanya. Pati nga ang inner Sakura ay napatigil sa pag-isip ukol kay Neji. Samantala, si Hyuuga Neji ay malapit nang sumabog sa galit. Sa oras pa naman na malapit na niyang makuha ang gusto niya, nagpakita nag kanyang karibal! May milagro na nangyari: Umaawit ang Uchiha, WITH MATCHING ACTIONS AND FACIAL EXPRESSIONS PA!

"_Hindi naman sa sinisiraan ko ang pangit nay an. Wag ka sana sa kin magduda, hinding hindi kita pababayaan…"_

Si Sakura ay nakatingin lang kay Sasuke, at para makuha ang atensyon ng babae, hinawakan ni Neji ang kamay nito. Ngunit, hindi pa rin siya tiningnan ni Sakura. Nagalit at napahiya ang Hyuuga, at nawala siya sa lugar sa isang bola ng usok.

Natapos ang kanta, at bumaba si Sasuke mula sa bubong. Lumapit siya sa nalilitong babae at nilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa pisngi ni Sakura. Unti-unti niyang binaba ang kanyang ulo patungo sa mukha ni Sakura.

Ipinikit ni Sakura ang kanyang mata, pero nang napakalapit na ang kanilang mga labi, iniliko ni Sakura ang kanyang ulo at bumahi. Hinalik ni Sasuke ang pisngi ng babae, at tumingin sa mata nito. "Sakura, magpahinga ka. Date tayo bukas."

"Pero-"

"Magpagaling ka. Walang training bukas," at nawala si Sasuke sa isang ihip ng hangin. Napangiti ang babae sa biglang pagbago ng katauhan ni Sasuke, at pumasok siya sa kanyang bahay na palaging may kamay sa pisngi niya.

XXX

OWARI!! Sana natawa kayo! First attempt in Tagalog humor! Review please!!

_The Legendary Kanin_


End file.
